


Basement Cat is Watching You Sleep

by lastSaskatchewanPirate



Series: Metaphorical Coffee [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, incredibly fluffy fluff, morning snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastSaskatchewanPirate/pseuds/lastSaskatchewanPirate
Summary: Sometimes, waking up early can be a really good thing.





	Basement Cat is Watching You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I think I gave myself tooth decay with this one ...

He was dreaming again.

Well. Clearly he _had_ been dreaming, but what he was experiencing at the moment was probably consciousness instead.

Rodimus yawned and stretched himself awake, enjoying the sensation of limbs moving over smooth, cool sheets. Early morning sunlight was a warm band across his feet, and he took a moment to look idly around the room with the incurious tranquility of the barely-awake.

Spartan room, no art on the walls, no space for much more than a bed, a dresser, a small ladder-back chair that apparently served as a clothes repository, given the t-shirt (boring black) and jeans (faded, also boring) draped over it. Light grey sheets on the bed, darker grey blanket folded at the foot of it; but the sheets were clean and smooth, and the blanket – he remembered quite well – was softer than the drab color might suggest.

Rodimus’s visual tour of the room was interrupted by the appearance over the edge of the bed of triangular black ears and a suspicious yellow glare. Ravage squinted at him as though sizing Rodimus up for either consumption or general utility before springing lightly onto the bed and prowling up the length of it, expression conveying a sense of disappointment on both fronts.

Rodimus turned onto his side and watched as Ravage traversed the terrain comprised by the figure occupying the other half of the bed. Said terrain-comprising figure shifted with a muffled growl, causing Ravage to pause and – based on the figure’s sudden full-body twitch – dig in all four feet’s worth of claws.

“Fuck,” said Megatron savagely. Clearly, waking up to cat claws in his butt was not a favorite method.

Rodimus bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Maybe later, once the cat’s not on the bed. I bet he’s the kind that stares judgmentally, y’know? Total mood killer.”

The shrouded lump that was Megatron went very still for a moment; and then he rolled over to face Rodimus with an expression of befuddled wonder.

Rodimus would never have thought to describe Megatron as cute, under any circumstances, but he found himself awfully tempted just then. “Appealingly rumpled” was probably more accurate, given the spectacular bedhead and the morning scruff darkening his jawline, but his eyes were soft and his mouth relaxed, face unmarked by the usual lines of stress, and Rodimus was utterly unable to resist the urge to lean forward and press a soft kiss to that willing mouth.

When Rodimus drew back, Megatron was smiling – just a little, just enough – and leaned in himself to brush his nose lightly against the tip of Roddy’s. “Morning,” said Megatron, and his voice was a husky rumble from deep in his chest.

Rodimus grinned back, happy enough in that quiet little moment to burst, and snuggled up to that broad, warm chest, nuzzling in as Megatron’s arms wrapped securely around him, feeling his cheeks and his heart ache with joy. “Morning,” he whispered, and slid his arms into place around Megatron. They fit perfectly.

Ravage watched them, hoping for further movement that might indicate People Getting Up and (more importantly) People Feeding Him. The movement that did result, however, was very much of the Staying Horizontal and Being Loud kind, to his disappointment, so he took himself off to the living room for a bath and a sulk. Neither Megatron nor Rodimus noticed him go.


End file.
